


Survey Says - Clark

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe sends e-mail created surveys to try and get Clark and Lex together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survey Says - Clark

## Survey Says - Clark

by D-boy

[]()

* * *

From: Chloe <Chloe-sullivan@smallvilletorch.com> Sent: Friday, December 23, 2002 6:13 pm To: Clark <Clark-kent@smallvilletorch.com> Subject: Survey 
    
    
    1.      Name: Clark Kent
    2.      Age: 16
    3.      Grade: 11
    4.      Sex: Male
    5.      Eye color: Green
    6.      Hair color: Black
    7.      Height: 6"3
    8.      Nicknames: Farm boy, Mr. Kent
    9.      Fav. Food: Most anything, no peas or brussel sprouts
    10.     Favorite color: Blue and red
    11.     Fav. Candy: chocolate and lollipops
    12.     Fav. Brand of shoes: doesn't matter, I live on a farm
    13.     Fav. TV show: StarTrek
    14.     Fav. Car: Lex's Ferrari
    15.     Fav. Superhero?  Flash
    16.     If you could have any superpower what would it be?  What's so great about superpowers
    17.     What's your fav. Amusement park ride?    Gravitron, Tilt a' Whirl
    18.     Do you have any pets?     Only cows
    19.     Have you ever been in love?    Yes
    20.     Do you believe in love at first sight? Why?    No, because the one person I thought I was in love with I didn't really love, and the second person I did
    21.     If you could be any animal what would it be?    Dog or Cheetah
    22.     If you could go anywhere in the world where would you go?   Paris with Lex
    23.     A phrase you find most annoying?    "What are you hiding"
    24.     Elf or fairy?    Elf
    25.     Vampires or werewolves?    Vampire
    26.     Action or romance?   Action
    27.     Comedy or drama?    Drama
    28.     Small town or big city?  Big city... I wanna' go and spend time in Metropolis
    29.     Optimistic or pessimistic?   Optimistic
    30.     Anime or real life?   Real life
    31.     Boxers or briefs?  Boxers
    32.     Tarzan or George of the Jungle?   Who's George?
    33.     If you could be any movie star who would you be?    Tom Welling
    34.     What scares you?   Kryptonite, Lex's father, and Lex's girlfriends
    35.     If you could be any insect what would you be?    Stick bug
    36.     Most annoying song that gets stuck in your head?    The Applebee's song and Chili's baby back ribs song
    37.     Would you rather sleep in or get up early?     Sleep in
    38.     Do you believe in aliens?       Why are you asking me this?! Who would believe in aliens... that's crazy
    39.     If so do you believe one of your friends could be one?       No
    40.     Do you like weird?     Um... uh? I believe it
    41.     If you could be someone for a day who would it be? Why?     Victoria, cause she gets to kiss Lex
    42.     Who is your best friend?    Lex
    43.     Have you ever fantasized about a friend?     Yes
    44.     Have you ever had thoughts of being raped?    What kind of question is this... yes
    45.     What about suicide?     It would be pointless, but yes
    46.     Beer or wine?     Ewwwww!!! 
    47.     Have you ever done drugs?    No
    48.     Who was your first kiss?   Chloe
    49.     69 or 77?      What does this mean? Why are there numbers here?
    50.     Apples or oranges?    Why does my preference of fruit matter?
    51.     Yoga or meditation?   meditation
    52.     In sex are you a screamer or quiet?   Chloe! I have no comment
    53.     Are you in love?   yes
    54.     Does this person know?     I don't think so
    55.     Is it male or female?   male
    56.     Gay, bisexual, straight, or trisexual?   Bisexual
    57.     Pale or dark?    Pale
    58.     Smooth or rough?    Smooth
    59.     Leather or jeans?   Jeans
    60.     Guys - If you woke up the next day and had a vagina what would you do?  Sick! I'd want to know what kind of power this was, and what other hidden things I have
    61.     Girls - If you woke up the next day and had a penis what would you do?   
    62.     What's your idea of a fun first date?   Anywhere with Lex
    

Do not send this to Lex! Understood... I'll kill you if you do. Hey did you send him one? Anyway, um... you have far too much free time on your hands Chloe. See ya' Clark 


End file.
